Reunion
Narrator: What An Animal! Narrator: Reunion Starring Rocky Raccoon (the title is seen) (It starts) (and plays) (At Camp Happy Tales) (however) Rocky: Well, It's so good that I let Reader Rabbit and his friends join our team, Since they never gotten the chance, But now they do. (thinks for a moment) Rocky: Wonder how well this camp's going well. (walks onward) (Rocky heads to the mess hall) Rocky: Wonder how the mess hall is doing. (carries onward) (Enters) (to see what's happening) Reader Rabbit Kindergarten - Part 1: Diner Lineup (Hot Dogs)Reader Rabbit Kindergarten - Part 1: Diner Lineup (Hot Dogs) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3I1O8Ev7XY 4:24 (another raccoon is seen) Rocky: Huh? Chef Raccoon: Oh dear. By Jove. My kitchen is a total mess. As soon as I cook for kids, more come. Rocky: Hey. What's the matter Chef Pierre? Pierre: I can't stand this. Can you help me, please? Rocky: Maybe. I'm Peterson Denver Raccoon. Rocky if you please. (Pierre gasps) Pierre Chef: Why, Rocky, my dear boy. You're here. And thank goodness you've come to help. Rocky: Dear boy? What are you talking about? Pierre Chef: You're my sonny boy, son. Welcome back. Rocky: Son? Oh, You got to be kidding. Is this a joke? Pierre Cook: Nah. It's serious. You are my son. The one, who has just found me as your daddy, boy. Rocky: Tsk. This is really crazy. You can be my father. Pierre: I'll prove it. (Pulls out a photo) (and shows it to Rocky) Rocky: What the... (gasps in amazement) Rocky: That's you with my mom and me when I just born? Pierre: That's right. And I hear that you are your friends seem to be getting along on your spoof travels. Rocky: I gotta tell Mom about this. Pierre: With pleasure. If you promise to help me. And I hear that Reader Rabbit and his friends will be joining you for more spoof traveling. Narrator: Later... PB & J Otter: Otters of the Wild part 2PB & J Otter: Otters of the Wild part 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkCfT8sMKQs 1:28 Wanda: I just finish up this medicine chest, Honey. I put in mosquito ointments, Bandages... Voice: Guess who? Wanda and Pinch: Oh no! Scootch: Yaaaaaaaaah! (CRASH, Wilhelm scream) Scootch: Sorry. Are we ready yet? Rocky: This is such a mess. Scootch: Oops. Messes happen. Pinch: Hey, Peter. Rocky: Hello there. Wanda: Excuse me, Please. He might want to talk to me. Pinch: For what, Mom? Scootch: Maybe something important to him. Pinch: And whatever for? https://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Despicable-Me-3/Movie-HD?id=76079 22:41 (Wanda and Rocky have a talk) Wanda: So, What do you want? Rocky: Mom, Is Chef Pierre my father? Wanda: So, What do you want? Rocky: Mom, Is Chef Pierre my father? Wanda: Well, I'll take the answer to that... will be a yes. Rocky: What? What?! It's true? You never told me he was my father and you made me think that Walter Raccoon is my real father. (Shows her the photo that Pierre gave him) Wanda: Oh! Rocky: Hmm... Wanda: Yeah. That was the agreement. Rocky: What? What do you mean? Wanda: Shortly after you were born, your father and I had to break up until we could come back together. Rocky: Divorced? You took me when divorced? Wanda: Until the divorce was over and we could reunite. Rocky: So Walter is Pinch and Scootch's father and Pierre's my father. (To himself) Bless me. Wanda: When our divorce is over, your father and I will reunite. Narrator: One hour later. (Rocky came back to the Mess Hall) (to see Dad) Rocky: Dad, Why didn't you tell me that you and my mom got divorce after I was born? Pierre: Well, this is the reason we had to break up until our reunion would begin. Rocky: I think this reunion is today. Pierre: Today? So that means we are coming back together. Rocky: If you join in the team, So the divorce won't be far anymore. Pierre: Oh wow. In that case, there will be more spoof traveling for us to go onto. Stephen Squirrelsky: Rocky, What are you doing here? Rocky: You'll never believe what I've done today. My parents are going to reunite because Pierre is the actually dad being found by me. Sandy: WHAT?! Slappy: You mean to say you've found your dad in a kitchen? Skippy: If you're Rocky's real dad and a chef, why are you divorced? Pierre: Because I had to work as a cook until my son found me and that my wife and I could reunite and come back together. Rocky: Because I said my real name to him. Katrina: You did well, Rocky. I'm proud of you. Pierre: What the... Is she your girlfriend? Andrina: Yeah. I'm his best friend. And Katrina's Rocky's crush. Since she joined us for more spoof traveling. Pierre: A princess dog as your girlfriend? (Laughs loudly) A dog girlfriend! Oh, That's hilarious. Andrina: It's true. Stephen Squirrelsky: We never get divorced. Not us heroes. Gerald: Nope. Nope. Nope. Zack: Not at all. Serena: You see? Reunion is a special. Let me do a little magic here. Katrina: Just like magic. (Songs begins) Serena: It's a big, bright, beautiful future Thank your lucky stars you're alive! Ya got someone special to talk to A friend that you can trust for life! (sings more) Skippy: You've been on your own With no family ties But those solo days are done Slappy: Sing it guys! Stephen Squirrelsky: You'll be two of a kind Spending quality time Together As father and son! Andrina: Exactly! Robert: Buildin' model ships. Kidney: Takin' fishin' trips. Tanya: Restoring steam engines. Griff: Saving tugboats. Andrew: Working hand and hand. Amy Four-paws: Doing spoof travels too. Danny Danbul: Painting in the palace, Mow the grass. Olie Polie Bear: Driving cars, and boats, and trains. Weasels: First at ten to go With your daddy-o Harry Rabbit: Sing it, guys! Earl: Once you break the ice. Stinky: You'll capostulate paternal advice See, you're traveling at the speed of light, that's the theory of relatives! Fluffers: That's right! Tigger: It's a fine, fantabulous future I see fruit on the family tree Gnorm: You'll be great as a grumpy ol' grandpa Natane: As well as being a happy young hero Pickle: You can fall asleep on the comfy couch After playin' one-on-one Courage: Playing video games and being friends with anyone you know. Anderson: Remain' back-to-back, Betcha wallop the Shaq Together As father and son! Sheila: Being with each other together since the past Pierre: May be a bumpy ride Rocky: We'll make it side-by-side Psy: That's right. Now we're back with each other in the present. Amanda: Good afternoon, I'll be your travel guide. Tails: To go anywhere you'd like to go. Yang: Move over, Peterson, Make room for dad! You got a whole new shoulder to cry on Take a chance Now give it a spin Ying: By turning it round in a circles. Booker: You've had chums for palin' around with But you never had a friend like him! Coco Bandicoot: And will always have a friend in us. I.R. Baboon: Put your checkered past behind you now No more livin' on the run I.M. Weasel: That's why you can still do anything you want in the present. Owen: Face a big, bright, beautiful future Together. Chris: Together. Aaron: Together. Pecky: Together. Vilburt: Sing it! PPGs: As father and son! Eds: And great friends together! (Song ends) (and stops) Rocky: What do you think? Pierre: A perfect union for me and your mother is such a great idea since you'll be doing more spoof traveling. (The Kankers watches this) (and gasps) Lee: That chef was Rocky's father all the time? Marie: And it seems like they're going to reunite Pierre with Wanda. May: Doggone it! Lee: Reunions are much easier sometimes, but are difficult other times. Marie: Maybe a little respect will show him. May: Not until the time has come. Lee: Wait until he's not looking. (grins) Marie: With pleasure. Narrator: The Next Day (Rocky helps out in the Mess Hall) (with his dad) Robots - Wonderbot 1080P CastellanoRobots - Wonderbot 1080P Castellano https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyC1kbVchgU (Song begins when a voice sings) So? (suddenly) When the world counts you out When you're lost and you doubt That you're good enough When you're out on your own And you're feeling all alone Just keep hanging on 'Cause it don't matter what you're made of Believe in yourself And keep your head up, yeah Don't you know that you can Shine, shine, shine And together we will Shine, shine, shine Be strong and you will Shine, shine, shine Shine on, shine on (song plays more) Charlie: Pierre! (Pierre gasps) Charlie: Who is he? (Pierre looks around) Pierre: That's my son. (goes to find him) (Plusle gets nervous) (and frightened of what will happen) Rocky: Charlie, Please. You're making it nervous. (Plusle gets worried) (Makes a mess by accident) (and has a large mistake) Charlie: It's wrecking the Mess Hall! (Rocky gasps) Charlie: I'll stop it. (goes to stop it) Rocky: No! (goes in hot pursuit) (Trips Charlie) (over) (THUNK) (CLANG) Rocky: Uh oh. (birds tweet) Charlie: What the heck? Rocky: It wasn't his fault. He had nothing to do with this. Charlie: Oh, so you managed to save me, huh? Pierre: It's his pokemon. Charlie: So that's what. Rocky: Sorry about the mess. Charlie: That's okay. We'll clean it up. Narrator: Sorry (Rocky cleans it up) (with a mop) Rocky: Why are babies a gift from a Bob? (seems puzzled) Rocky: Because that's God's weird name. (Laughs) No offense. (snickers) Pierre: What a son. Rocky: I've saved Charlie. (Kankers peeks) (to see if it has worked) Marie: Not yet. Wait for it. May: Until it has worked. Lee: Once Rocky's not looking at Pierre, We'll scope him up the sack when he's not looking too. May: That's when he'll become a slave of us. (Rocky wasn't looking) (at his dad) (Pierre didn't see the Kankers) (until too late) Lee: Now! Marie: Get him! (POUNCE) May: We've got him! (Pierre mumbles) Lee: Let's go. (They got away) (and escaped) Rocky: Pop? (goes to find him) Rocky: A note. (Reads it) (to see what it says) Rocky: KANKERS?! Doh! (goes to find them) (Rocky blows the whistle) (in alarm) Rocky: Need help! Dad's kidnapped! (whistles) Need help! (the others hear it) Dexter: Pierre's kidnapped?! Wallace: Oh heck! Chicken: Kidnapped?! Cow: By the Kankers? Ernest Jr.: He's k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k... Zack: Kidnapped? Peach: Kidnapped? Ooooooooooh! (faints) Mario: Don't worry, guys. We'll help. Tongueo: By the Kankers! Rompo: So that's what! Waldo: Kidnapped... Charles: By... Julie: The... Shy: Kanker Sisters? Buck: Battle stations! Otto: We're off to help! (We gathered up) (and made a plan) Narrator: Later Pierre: This is so unsuspected. May: Now you will be our slave and join us on the dark side. Pierre: Dark side? Never. Lee: Because we heard you're Rocky's father. Pierre: Yes. Divorced a few years ago. Marie: And now a reunion is about to begin. May: What'll it be? Slave in the mine or join? Marie: Decide. Pierre: No. Lee: Then we'll make you. Rocky: Not today. Andrina: Cause we're here to stop you. Lee: You guys?! Katrina: We've come to save Rocky's father. Marie: Not if you get past us. May: Let's see if you can try and stop us since we'll attempt to get you on more spoof traveling. All: Charge! (they charge to save Rocky's dad) Gerald: Punch and blow! Kankers: Come at us, you mangy fools! Kenai: Nyah! Nyah! Zack: Missed us a while you have! Tia: Pull their natural hairs! Kitty: My! They're real Kankers, alright. (Hannah pulls on May's hair) Hannah: Take that! May: Ah! Marie: Ow! Lee: Stop that! Christopher Robin: Can't stand it, can you? (Rocky places a dynamite in Lee's back pocket) (and puts a few more in May and Marie's back pockets) Pickle: Look behind you, Chicks. Lee: What on earth? Marie: Bombs? Marie: What are those for? Lee: They're lit?! YEOW!! May: They're going to burst. Marie: Run for the hills! Get 'em out! Or something! (they flee for cover) (They run out the door) (and escape by throwing the dynamites into the sea) (BOOM!, Wilhelm scream, Kankers coughs) (and splutters) Lee: Gosh. May: That was some explosion. Marie: Don't you do that again! Lee: Curse those heroes! (Shuts the door on them) (and dusts her hands off) May: Hey! Let us back in! Marie: Help! (Rocky raspberries) Lee: We'll get you on more spoof traveling, you'll see! (WHACK when the door open and hit them on the face) Kankers: Ow! (Fall to the ground) (and crash) Rocky: There. Now then. Andrina: Time to save Dad. (She gasps, Thought bubble came up her head saying "He ain't my father.") (and is unsure what will happen next) (Rocky unties Pierre) (and hugs him) Rocky: You're safe now. Pierre: Thanks, son. Rocky: I'm such a pranker. Katrina: Such a good joker and best friend to Andrina and love to me. Dwarfs: Hurray! We did it! Kittens: Hooray! Rocky: Promise me you'll be with me on spoof travels. Pierre: I promise. Andrina: Good. Katrina: And now a reunion with you and Wanda will begin. Courage: Who knows? Shh... Darby: Just like in Anastasia (1997). And I suppose we can do Kung Fu Quasi and other spoofs like John Clancy, ThomasFan360, Thomas O'Malley's Channel, Julian Bernardino, Jiminy Cricket's Channel, Jaen Produccion, and Fox Prince's for example. Since we haven't done those and should do them. (We laugh) (with joy and agree to do the spoofs Darby has said) (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits play) (and stop) (Rocky Raccoon Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts